Sauce
There are many varieties of sauce, most of which are used as flavoring, either as toppings on, or ingredients in, other dishes. Most sauces are fairly liquid in consistency, though they may contain solids. List of sauces *'Barbecue sauce': Made from tomato paste, vinegar, and various spices and flavorings such as black pepper, powdered peppers, spicebulb powder, sugar, honey, ginger, thirdsauce, etc. It is usually fairly thick and thoroughly homogenized. Most commonly used on meats which have been grilled. It may also be applied to meat while grilling, or used as a marinade before grilling or baking. *'Fruit sauces': Simple sauces made from sugar and water mixed with mashed fruits such as strawberries, rainbowberries, cherries, mangoes, passionfruit, zelfruit, etc., which may be used as a topping for desserts such as ice cream or shortcake, as well as for breakfast foods like pancakes or waffles. *'Hot sauce': There are any number of varieties of hot sauce (which tend to be the most liquid of any sauce), though the basic ingredients are peppers (usually cayenne), vinegar, and salt. Various other spices may be added, such as black pepper, melegueta, ground spicebulb, etc. Hot sauce (so-named for its extreme spiciness) may be used as a topping on, or ingredient in, various dishes. *'Ketchup': Made from tomatoes, vinegar, sugar, salt, and possibly other spices. It is a fairly thick, thoroughly homogenized condiment, most commonly used on chips and hamburgers. *'Plum sauce': The main ingredient is plums, but it also may include sugar, vinegar, ginger, and peppers. It is used as a topping on various deep-fried or stir-fried dishes, usually including chicken as a main ingredient. *'Relish': May refer to various sauces made from chopped fruit or vegetables, though most commonly it is made from chopped pickles. It is mostly used on hamburgers or sausages. *'Salsa': Technically this just means "sauce" in one of the languages of Earth, though it has come to have a specific meaning in other countries on that world. It is spicier than most sauces, as well as containing more solids than most sauces. It is made from tomatoes, peppers, vinegar, spicebulbs, and sometimes other spices and fruits such as mangoes, peaches, sou'cit, or zelfruit. It is most commonly used on tortilla chips. *'Seafood sauces': Typically, this is mixed by individuals rather than being sold commercially, though some seafood restaurants do mix and bottle their own. One type, called "cocktail sauce," is made from ketchup mixed with hot sauce and/or thirdsauce, and sometimes relish. A different recipe, called "tartar sauce," is made from eggs mixed with sou'cit juice, relish, and sometimes thirdsauce. *'Sprayberry sauce': Made from sprayberries, which are boiled in sugar water. Variations may include ingredients such as swe'cit zest, ginger, or other spices. Unlike other sauces, it is more commonly served as a side dish (usually with roast goose), rather than a topping. *'Steak sauce': Also called "brown sauce," common ingredients include tomatoes, vinegar, raisins, molasses, thirdsauce, and various other spices. It is usually more liquid than barbecue sauce or ketchup, though it is similar to both; it is also thoroughly homogenized. Steak sauce is most commonly used on beef steaks, though it may also be used on hamburgers or other types of meat. One of the best known brands of steak sauce is "Laina's '57 Sauce," first made by Laina Lonewander in LY 857, and later distributed by Lembas; the precise recipe is apparently known only to Laina and perhaps some of her family. *'Sweet sauces': While this category may include fruit sauces, the term is mainly used for dessert toppings such as melted chocolate or caramel, which may be used on various desserts, such as cake or ice cream. *'Thirdsauce': This was invented in LY 502, by Burke, a spirit-talker who also introduced hamburgers to The Land, two years earlier. The same spirit who taught her to make hamburgers also said the three best condiments with which to top the sandwich were ketchup, mustard, and relish. Two of those already existed on the Land, but mustard plants were then (and to this day) unknown on the Land. So, Burke decided to create a third sauce, in lieu of mustard. The main ingredients are cardamom and melegueta seeds, and powdered ginger rhizome. Because there are three basic ingredients, some people call it "three sauce". However, these ingredients are also mixed with water, vinegar, and salt; and over the years, other ingredients have also been added to some recipes, including sou'cit juice and other spices. While thirdsauce is most commonly used on hamburgers (due to their being the reason for its invention), it is also commonly used on sausages, sandwiches, as an ingredient in various cooked dishes, and in other sauces. *'Tomato sauce': Though basil tomatoes are commonly used in many types of sauce, there is a sauce which is simply called "tomato sauce." This is sometimes also called "pasta sauce," as it is a common topping for various pasta dishes. It is also an essential topping for pizza. Tomato sauce is also commonly used as an ingredient in any number of cooked dishes. The sauce may be made simply from tomatoes and salt, though it is common to add various other ingredients, such as spicebulbs, peppers, oddberries, and sometimes wine. See also *Meat *Terran culture: Foods and drinks Category:Food